A Darker Reflection
by notanother
Summary: Vanya, a noblewoman and envoy from an Easterling nation, arrives at the court of King Elessar on a mysterious mission. As ominous events signal the rise of an evil power, Aragorn's court must learn to trust and accept the presence of a stranger in their midst...even if she's from darker parts. Post WOTR. Pairings and schemes aplenty. Addresses race/privilege/"other-ing" of people.


Navigating through the crowded streets of Minas Tirith, Vanya felt naked under the hostile glares and whispers of the cityfolk. She was clearly different with her dark complexion and vibrant, flowing clothes. The exalted pathways of the White City welcomed all travelers with the same inconveniences. Horses, soldiers, carts and noblemen jostled their way through the winding alleys with an air of urgency and self importance. So far, no one had stopped the odd looking company of Easterling women.

She had hoped the last fifteen years would have calmed some of the paranoia in these parts but the tension was intensifying with every step. A group of young soldiers sobered up as she passed, hands casually and instinctively reaching for their swords. Her guard, Yasmeen, reacted in kind, reaching for her concealed knife, carefully eyeing the young men. We cannot cause any trouble. Vanya thought. Smiling nervously at the soldiers, she quickened her pace and gestured to an inn. They needed to get off the streets.

"A room for three, please." Vanya announced to the busy innkeeper. Her accent was shaky and she wasn't entirely sure of the customs in these parts.

The innkeeper gazed at them with the now familiar expression of wariness. "Only three?" He asked.

"Yes" She replied firmly, hoping he wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Upstairs, third door to the left. I'll need you to register your names and intentions. City policy." He pulled out a hefty book and continued "Dinner will be served at sundown. I can bring it up if you'd like." Leaning over the cluttered counter, he added in a whisper "The men tend to get rowdy."

She nodded gratefully. It would be best to stay hidden for as long as possible. The women settled into their room, tired but alert. They sat cross legged on the floor enjoying their last few hours of comfort. Tomorrow the mission would begin.

The women shared a unique bond, one borne out of necessity and trying times. Karyme was the oldest, the only one who remembered what it was like during the War. She had a formidable knowledge of illnesses and cures, having been a nurse for most of her life. Yasmeen was reserved, reluctant to share details about her past. Trained as a warrior, she had been invaluable in fighting off bandits and criminals during their journey. The youngest woman, Vanya, sat against the bed frame, her oval face outlined by a scarf. She fingered the ends of the cloth, contemplating how the garment no longer afforded anonymity as it did back home. It set her apart now, marking her as different. Foreign. Other.

"Vanya, we must speak about tomorrow's engagements. Are you sure your contact has arranged an audience with the King?" Karyme asked

"King Elessar promised we will be received. It remains to be seen if we will be granted an audience with the King himself." Vanya replied. She couldn't reveal her mission to anyone else. They needed the meeting to succeed.

"The King has not yet met an envoy from our lands. What makes you think he'll entertain our presence?" Karyme countered, unwilling to accept the calm assurance of her companion.

Vanya thought for a bit, wondering how to phrase this. Her position here, or anywhere, was uncertain. Did she really believe she had the importance to command a King's attention? There was only one thing that made their "delegation" strikingly different from any in the past.

"Because we are women. Harmless and vulnerable. We are too young to share the bitterness of the Elders and less threatening than the gentlest of diplomats. Even I would be curious to see the point of such a company." She smiled wryly. She expected to be underestimated, patronized and quietly rejected. Years of observing the ways of the court had taught her that this was a good misconception to exploit. Let them assume what they like, Vanya thought, I just need to convince the King to let me remain for a few months. Then...

An abrupt banging on the door surprised the women. "You have a visitor" Shouted a gruff voice "He's waiting in the study."

The women followed the old innkeeper to a quiet study, a little suspicious of the unexpected visitor. The room was well stocked with books, armchairs and a large wooden table. A striking figure stood by the window, tall and fair, the receding light played with the shadows on his face. He was beautiful in a way that would soon be lost in this world but his reputation made him even more formidable. Legolas Greenleaf:- Prince, Warrior and Royal Errand Boy apparently thought Vanya. The innkeeper left, shutting the door behind him and plunging the room into more darkness. The elf was looking at them intently.

"Lady Vanya, welcome to Minas Tirith. The King sends his regards." The elf bowed gracefully and took a seat near the window. "I trust your experience of the city has been pleasant"

Vanya found an armchair facing the elf and seated herself with her two companions by her side. "It has, my Lord. Forgive me if I seem too direct but I am a little surprised to see you here. Surely the King doesn't dispatch his closest friend to greet tired travelers" She said, getting to the point. It had been a long day and she was not prepared to match wits with an elf.

"We are very curious about your intentions in the city and honestly, Aragorn is a little impatient these days." Legolas replied, his tone maddeningly neutral.

"My intentions are as stated months before. An audience of an hour and a half to plead the case of our country's alliance with yours" Vanya said.

"It's not my country" the elf replied abruptly. A troubled wrinkle appeared on his face. "I belong to no country. I merely coordinate important affairs for a friend."

"Nonetheless, the honor is not lost on me, my lord. It is curious that such an esteemed warrior as yourself would care about trade relations between two human nations." She needed to distract him.

Legolas did not respond immediately, his eyes resting on the two women behind Vanya.

"Yasmeen, Keryme would you be kind enough to arrange dinner with the innkeeper. I'll be down to help you in a few minutes." The women withdrew as requested, confident that she wouldn't be harmed in Legolas' company.

"Now, we can speak openly." Said Vanya "Please be direct, I will not be offended."

Legolas nodded "First, we suspect trade isn't the only reason for your arrival. Aragorn has publicly announced his unwillingness to align with the former followers of Sauron. Your cause has always been hopeless. And why would the Easterlings send a noblewoman to the Kingdom? From what we've gathered women aren't free to make such journeys, unaccompanied by a male escort. Not to mention you have promised a gift of great value to the King yet provide little detail as to its nature. I'm sorry my lady but this gamble of yours is shrouded in too many mysteries."

"I wish I could be honest with you. But even my closest companions are unaware of my message to the King. It is for him alone to hear and soon enough it will be kitchen gossip. As for the customs of my people, with respect I urge you to look beyond the tales of foolish travelers. A woman's role has never been below that of a man. There's few of them anyway after the War." Vanya concluded, hoping the elf would be satisfied with her diversion.

"It would be easier if you trusted me. But as you wish, my lady." He abruptly rose and prepared to leave. "One last question, if it's not too much of a secret. Your name is clearly not from your land, I'd like to hear why sometime."

Vanya laughed, she did not expect Legolas to appreciate her father's dark humor. He had intentionally chosen an Elven name, one that deliberately meant fair and beautiful. "My lord Legolas, you will trust me less if you heard that tale." She retorted, standing up as well. The elf didn't bother to hide his curiosity and bowed in farewell. She watched him leave, relieved to see the conversation end. _Damn elves_, she thought, _it would be hard to fool this one_.


End file.
